The Demons Once More... Once More
Notes Just saying, the kaiju in this episode are not the original versions of themselves, they are the Powered versions. Dialogue October was coming to an end and Tracy Wells was briefing his scientists on their next project in the new base of the Emerald Brace, a cruiser ship. Tracy: Scientists, I ha e yet another project for you. Scientist 1: This one won't destroy our new base like that cyborg did to the old one right? Tracy: That's what your going to find out. Scientist 2: Oh no. Tracy: Our scouts have found this object, they think it's some kind of capsule or something. Scientist 1: And you want us to test it? I've already sent some specially trained soldiers to recover this... object. In Mexico three highly trained soldiers were recovering the object from the construction site where it was discovered. One of the soldiers walked up to one of the workers. Emerald Brace Soldier 1: By the order of the Emerald Brace, let us in. Construction worker: By the who? The soldier shot him and the three went inside the construction site. Emerald Brace Soldier 1: (yelling) where is the object you discovered? Construction worker 2: Who are you to ask? Emerald Brace Soldier 1: Kill them all. Emerald Brace Soldiers 2 and 3: Yes Sir. They killed all the workers. The first soldier walked in and carefully grabbed the object. They got back on their transport and headed back to New York. In the ship the soldiers were giving the object to Tracy. Emerald Brace Soldier 1: Here it is master. Tracy: Good work, now get back to the barracks. A while later Tracy brought the object to the scientists. Tracy: Scientists, this is the object, you must study it and find out what it is. Scientists: Yes sir. The next day in the EDF lounge room Jose and Charles were playing video games, Caboose was asleep on the couch and John was watching videos on his phone. Charles: Where's Max and Amy? Jose: Max has been having panic attacks lately for no reason, I hear him wake up every night and gasp for breath. Charles: Why is he having panic attacks? Jose: Probably something to do with all the monsters he and Zach have been fighting lately. Charles: You still didn't answer my question, where are they? Jose: Amy is out shopping or something, Max is probably in his quarters shaking. Jose was right, Max was in his room hiding in the corner, shaking. Max was having flashbacks about his previous battles. Max envisioned King Ghidorah flying above him, and then Alien Baltan taunting him. Charles opened the door. Charles: Max? Max: What? Can't you see I'm crying here? Charles: Sorry, but I came in to check on you. Max: I'm f...f...fine..(Max starts crying again) Charles: You don't look fine, your cheeks are red and your wetter then a fat kaiju's buttcrack. Max Laughed a bit, but then began to cry again. Max: It's just, all the battles, and stuff can have a huge effect on a guy. Charles: You should rest. Max grunted He got up and got into his bed. Charles left. Meanwhile one of Tracy's scientists walked into the cockpit of the Emerald Brace Cruiser. Scientist: Sir, we have news. Tracy: And? Scientist: It's about the object. Tracy: Ah! Great! Is it like a laser beam thing? Oh no, wait, a power source! Wait, no, it's a transforming robot unicorn that poops cinnamon buns and farts rainbows! Scientist: What? No! Thats... that's disgusting! Tracy: Then what is it? Scientist: It's an ancient capsule that contains two Kaiju, and this isn't the first time it's been discovered either. Tracy: What? Scientist: Back in the time of the original Ultraman this capsule was discovered by a group of diggers. We also discovered that the two Kaiju can be released if the object is electrocuted. Tracy: Can these two Kaiju be tamed? Scientist: We don't know sir. Tracy: So, is that a no? Scientist: Uh, yes. Tracy: hmph, well, get on with the research. Back at the EDF's base the John, Charles and Jose were discussing Max's condition. Jose: Sir, Max is really worrying me. John: Well, I have already come up with what to do. Charles and Jose: What? John: It's easy, never let him fight a another monster again. Jose: But we need him and Zach! John: Huh, well, we still have MechaGodzilla. Charles: He's still repairing from the fight with King Joe, along with Lopez! John: Well, we could take down kaiju before we had Zach or MechaGodzilla. Charles: It would take us multiple tries! Jose: We could a monster alert, and what would do then? Alarm: ALERT ALERT KAIJU DETECTED. Jose: Speaking of the devil. Amy walks in the door. Amy: Hey Guys... oh, I'll get in the VTOL. John: Hold on, ill go wake Caboose up. Caboose: (Yelling) I'm awake, I need... Pancakes... and cookies. John: You need to save the city from a giant monster. Caboose: Nah, I need cookies first. John: Caboose! Caboose: I demand cookies! John: CABOOSE! Caboose: Fine. A few minutes earlier one of the scientists was reporting to Tracy. Scientist: Sir, I have a plan. Tracy: Plan? Scientist: Yes, well, we release these, kaiju, and let them rampage among the city. Tracy: What? These kaiju will attack us! Scientist: Not if we're not there. Tracy: Well, that's a very good idea, send a group of specialists to release these two kaiju. Scientist: Yes master. Minutes later the Emerald Brace Soldiers released the two kaiju. The EDF was flying toward the two Kaiju. Charles: Is that... Jose: What? Charles: It's the twin kaiju! Aboras and Banila! John: I know those names, have they appeared before? Charles: Yes, in the time of Ultraman. Charles: These monsters are legends! They destroyed entire civilizations! John: And if we don't stop them they'll destroy our civilization. Charles: Yeah. John: Well then, Charles and Jose take Banila and Amy and Caboose take Aboras. Charles: What about you? John: I will find put who's behind the release of these kaiju, and I think I know where to start. John flew directly toward the Emerald Brace Cruiser. Meanwhile Charles and Jose were struggling with Banila. Charles: Stop moving dumb Kaiju! Amy: This dope is trying to melt our VTOL, so you guys have it easy. Banila randomly blasted Jose and Charles' VTOL, so they had to land. Charles: (Over Radio) Amy we need to land! Amy: Fine... aaaah! Caboose and Amy's VTOL had been hit by Aboras' acid. Amy: (Over Radio) How about we join you? Their VTOL landed too. Charles: We're screwed. Amy: Wait! Look! Ultraman Zach appeared in the air and came down kicking Aboras. Amy, Charles, Jose, and Caboose: It's Zach! Charles: He overcame his fear! Zach chopped both kaiju in the neck, punched Aboras and kicked Banila. Jose: Zach is destroying them! Meanwhile John had infiltrated the Emerald Brace Cruiser's cockpit. John: Tracy, you need better security. Tracy: Hello, John. John: Why did you unleash Aboras and Banila on New York? Tracy: We had some Kaiju to spare, so.... John: I can shoot you right now. Tracy: Guards! Two Emerald Brace Guards ran into the room and grabbed John. John elbowed them and broke free. He grabbed them each with one hand and flipped them. Tracy: Your stronger than you look. John: That's what they all say. John and Tracy engaged in physical combat. John punched Tracy. Tracy punched John harder, making his mouth bleed. Meanwhile Zach was still fighting the twins. Aboras and Banila blasted Zach it the same time, but the Ultra ducked. Aboras blasted Banila and vise versa. The twin got in a fight with each other. Aboras grabbed Banila. Zach threw his Eye Slugger at the two, cutting their heads off. Charles: Yes! Amy: Awesome! Caboose: Boo! No explosion! The corpses exploded. Charles: There Caboose, they blew up. Caboose: Wait! Do it again! I didn't see it! Meanwhile (Again) John was fighting Tracy still. John was pinned down. Tracy: Your done. John took out a pocket knife and stabbed Tracy's shoulder. Tracy fell off John. John got up and looked at the quivering Tracy. John: Hasta La Vista. John jumped out of the hole he made and got in his VTOL. John: (Over Radio) Are Aboras and Banila dead. Jose: Guess who killed them? John: Who? Jose: Zach! See The Next Episode: Caboose Gets Sick Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes Category:Brian Haughton